Suspend Disbelief
by indigorhob
Summary: Set to begin at the same timeline as the pilot episode.When an OC from another universe mysteriously appears, destiny itself goes out of control;A little girl with unstable powers finds someone equally dangerous, and nothing will ever be the same. Rated M because of potential violence,swearing, and mild sexual content/suggestive themes.
1. Chapter 1: Erratic Individuals

Chapter 1: Erratic Individuals

You wanna know something funny?

In just a few hours, I'm dead. That's kind of an expected thing when you're in death row. Framed up for something I didn't do, I took the fall for my so-called "friend" and I learned the hard way that you can't trust anyone. Believing in the good in people? Nah, that'll just get you killed.

So the funny thing is, I'm still alive, and I'm out of prison. The guards told me that there was a priest arriving to "absolve" me of my so-called sins.

He never got to do that.

Instead, as if by some kind of strange twist of faith, a strong blinding explosion caused the walls behind my cell to crumble. Shielding my eyes from the unexpected blast, I looked at a huge gaping hole that looked like it could lead to the sewers.

I may be innocent, but nobody believed that, so what was I to do?

I ran the fuck away.

* * *

I woke up on a familiar feeling…wet. I was wet, and so was everything around me. I could smell shit on my clothes, so I thought that I must have gotten to a sewer.

But what the fuck was I doing there?

The last thing I remember was… not much. I know who I am, that much is for sure. Oscar Chase, 20 years old, a gamer and movie/tv series lover. I remember that yesterday I stayed at home all day and marathoned all Shirley Temple movies. Today I was supposed to marathon all Lilo & Stitch movies including the tv series.

_Or was I supposed to be doing something else?_, I thought, as flashes of being on a beach and swimming in the ocean went through my head. _When did I do that?_

I got up, feeling sober and confident that I never drink, so this could not have been Hangover-style amnesia.

There were people walking towards me. Two security guard-looking people and… a priest?

One of the guards knocked the other one out, and before I could fully realize what was going on the priest and the other guard were dragging me towards the sewer exit.

"Have you seen someone walk past you besides us?" A deep voice asked me. It was the priest, he looked like a cross between Terry Crews and Morgan Freeman, or something like that.

I shook my head and the next thing I knew, I was in some kind of van.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sound of nurses rushing around. I could feel pain all around me, not physical pain, though, this was something else. There was a good looking man, a doctor perhaps, he was trying to revive a patient, but I could tell the patient was already dead. He gives up, not on the patient, but on himself.

I tried to sit up but the pain from the car crash last night made me want to stay lying down. I'm gonna go to sleep again, and something tells me that when I wake up, I'll see Milton again.

I close my eyes to sleep, usually I get a feeling of what else might happen sometime later. I usually see a beautiful blue butterfly flying around, telling me what I should do.

But not this time.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," I said to the fake priest who took me last night. Apparently his name was Milton Winter, and he has a nice mustache. "I'm looking for a 10 year old girl named Bo Adams?"

"Yes," he replied, "We're running out of time, we have no choice but to ask you to do it while we look for the man originally planned for the job."

"What the hell kind of name is Bo?" Was all I could say. They explained a bunch of things to me last night, about how important she is and how evil people who want to exploit her are looking for her. I personally think it's a nice premise for a movie, but these people look serious so I agreed to help. I had no idea what was going on exactly (a feeling I'm all too familiar with), so I was just along for the ride.

"That's what you're worried about?" Channing, a pretty Asian-looking lady who looks as tough as she talks, remarked. "How can we even be sure this man can protect her?"

"The explosion yesterday, didn't look man-made," Winter said, "It felt…unnatural. And something tells me, he had something to with it."

They both looked at me like I'm some kind of unexpected messiah, and I just shrugged. Deep inside I was saying things like, _I could be watching Lilo and Stitch right now…_

But I guess I'm stuck with this responsibility for now, at least until they find this Tate dude that was supposed to be in charge of what I'm about to do.

But I gotta be honest, I'm kind of looking forward meeting this Bo Adams.

After all, I love kids.

* * *

_SENGA._

Dr. Terry, the man who gave up on himself last night, could save _SENGA_. All he has to do is to believe in his self again.

At least, that's what I felt when he first talked to me, asking me how I was doing.

But when I met this next man, who claims that Milton sent him to protect me, things felt…different.

The mental image I used to have of Dr. Terry and _SENGA _had become blurry.

And when I looked at this man, I think his name was Oscar, he felt…strange, like he didn't belong. And more importantly, I felt his heart beat faster when he walked closer to me. He had this fleeting feeling he was trying so hard to keep bottled up. What was that feeling called?

Infatuation?

"Hey," he said with a trembling voice as I changed from the hospital gown to my clothes. He looked like he was previously crying, and he stunk like he'd been wading in poop. "I guess we're stuck with each other for now huh?"

"Yeah," I replied, struggling to put on my shirt. Oscar helped out and I felt his heart beat even faster than before, it was a strange thing to read from someone, he didn't show pity or empathy like the other people I've been with. Some people looked at me like I was either a dangerous monster, or I was a very fragile flower vase. But he didn't. He didn't look at me like I was a child.

"Um…" He mumbled, blushing, with his eyes looking somewhere below me, "Nice panties…". He had the awkward smile of a teenager as he noticed the blue underwear I was wearing.

"Thanks, I guess…," I couldn't help but blush and at the same time part of me wanted to tease him for being such a…"…Pervert." Oops, I said it, anyway.

He scratched the back of his head in some kind of '_I can't help it_' motion, and I looked at him from head to toe, gauging if his outside and inside persona look the same.

He looked young enough to be a teenager, but I could tell he was in his 20s, tall enough to look like an adult, with a cleanly trimmed military-ish hair and an equally clean looking face. He wore a simple white shirt with some design on it saying "Bitch Please", partly covered by a simple black jacket and matching nicely with his jeans. Besides the fact that he smelled like poop, he was decent.

"Excuse me?" A female voice called from the door before I could even put my skirt on. She looked like a doctor, but there was a looming feeling of dread emanating from her.

"Oh, uh, it's not what it looks like!" Oscar shouted with fumbling hands, "She needed to be transferred so I asked her to change to her clothes and stuff. I totally don't care about what she's wearing undernea-"

"Allow me to transfer her," the lady said with a straight face, "Let me take care of this,please."

"Um, no can do Ma'am, I was assigned to transfer her to um…" He continued, looking like he's starting to regain some composure, "Doctor…"

"Dr. Terry," I helped him out, before the woman sees through his bluff. I'd already finished getting completely dressed when Oscar rolled the wheelchair to me.

I sat on the wheelchair, acting like I was still having a hard time walking, and waved goodbye to the lady. We were both smiling at each other, knowing that we were also both faking our smiles.

I felt a sudden aura of hostility and looked behind me to see the woman about to take out a weapon-looking thing from her robe.

"Osc-"

* * *

"-ar!"

Bo's sudden shout put my whole mind and body at a state of alertness. My body felt like it had a mind of its own, or at least I felt like I would start moving on my own. It felt like anything I do from here on out would be pure and simple reflex.

I let go of the wheelchair in time for my hands to grab the gun from the woman who was going to try to shoot us. Her free hand tried to punch me on the ribs, but I managed to parry it, and I charged her towards the wall. I slammed her hand on the wall, trying to make her let go of the gun.

I saw Bo run towards the other room, god knows what she's up to.

The woman, or as I'd like to say… this bitch, finally let her gun fall down. What I didn't see coming was a knee to my gut.

I fell down and keeled over, trying to catch my breath. I saw her gun at the floor and tried to reach for it.

Her foot went straight to stomp my hand, but somehow I managed to catch it and throw her off balance.

Still hurting on the floor, I'm slightly glad we're at least on even ground. I struggled to stand up while lunging for the gun, but slipped back down when she kicked me on the side.

We both hurried back on our feet, and looked at each other like Mexicans on a stand-off. The killing intent was written all over her face, and for some unknown reason that didn't scare me. Our eyes locked, and we both ran towards each other.

Her jump kick caught me off guard, hitting me straight in the chest. My body trembled from the sudden pain, but I kept my footing and saw that she was going to follow up with a round house kick, probably aimed for my head.

I don't know how I did it exactly, but I instantly dropped on my knees, avoiding the foot from hitting my head by mere inches. My fist moved on its own and I punched her on the knee, feeling the tremble of our bones clashing. I heard some sort of crack followed by her shriek of agony as she fell down, so I assumed that I probably dislocated her knee or something.

I stood up and saw that Bo found a syringe of god knows what from the other room. I took the syringe from her hand, pinned the bitch down and gave her a good dose of whatever was inside. Before she could get back up, Bo and I were already dashing through the hallways.

"I got that bitch good, I think," I said, trying compose myself, my hands were trembling, "Though I have no idea how I did those stuff."

"Her name is Moore," she replied. She had this strange aura surrounding her, and only now while in a potential life-or-death situation did I notice how beautiful she is.

She had smooth and fair skin that was completely understandable due to her age. Her blond hair, slightly disheveled from running, with strands sticking adorably to her face and lips. Oh, she was a beauty alright, and without even meaning to my mind had gone back to what I saw a while ago, before Moore ruined our moment. Bo Adams changing out of her hospital gown, standing around in nothing but her underwear. The blue cotton fabric of her pan-

"You shouldn't think about those kind of stuff right now," Bo spoke up all of a sudden, and I was brought back to Earth. "We still need to get out of here, you know."

"Right, sorry," I said and wondered what she meant by that, and jokingly said, "What're you a mind reader?"

"Kind of, sometimes, I guess." She replied, and I had never looked at someone with such awe written all over my face. She must've seen it, because she smiled ever so sweetly and blushed (at least I think she did).

"So you… knew what I was thinking…?"

"Bits and pieces, yeah."

"Did you see…"

"Me in my undies?" She replied with a giggle, "Unfortunately,yes."

"Well," I replied,probably also blushing, "This is awkward."

We both had a dumb smile and a false sense of security to share with each other, and as we rode that bus that would take us to Winter's so-called safe house to meet up and strategize, I wondered how she managed to read my mind and still be able to smile and joke about it. I may be no criminal, but I know for a damn fact that my thoughts aren't exactly the cleanest, and a 10 year old girl would do well to stay away from me after knowing the things that go through my head.

Instead she just smiled at me, it was almost like she trusted me.

And that just made me love her more.

* * *

Milton sure sent a strange man to look after me, after getting a peek in his thoughts I had so many questions in my head. But more importantly, there was this nagging feeling that he didn't belong, that he shouldn't be the one holding my hand as we got off the bus. You know that kind of feeling when you wonder if you actually locked the door before you leave, or if you already brushed your teeth or not and it leaves you so confused? It was kind of like that.

There was this weird feeling, as if things aren't as they should be. It felt as if things have taken a turn for the worse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Never Trust A Smiling Dog

"I don't see any blue butterflies lately."

I heard her sweet voice and looked at the little girl sitting beside me, looking blankly at the window as we rode another bus. Looking back, I still have no idea how I got to this situation. But hey, at least I get to hang out with an incredibly pretty little girl, who can apparently read minds.

After the incident at the hospital, we made it to Winter's safe-house without any further problems. There he gave us another address for a safe-house in Philadelphia, which was quite a few hours from now, I think. I've never been much of a traveller and safe to say I'm a couch potato, although I do exercise from time to time. I must admit the idea of running away with this cutie is adventurous, but after nearly getting beat-up by a chick with a gun, it's not so easy bearing such responsibility after all.

Not like I had much of choice anyway.

"I'm getting hungry," she spoke up again, and this time she was looking at me, and her mention of hunger reminded me of my own. I looked slightly dumbfounded from her question, which made her seem worried about me, and said, "You're hungry too."

"Nice one, Sherlock," I teased, grinning through the sudden realization that we haven't eaten in hours. "We're almost there, I think, we can eat as soon as we get off the bus."

And then I remembered, Winter's 'allowance' is almost running out, and we won't be getting any until we get to the safehouse. I doubted if our cash was going to last.

"We're gonna need more moolah, I think," I pondered out loud, not really expecting anyone to hear me.

"We can do what did on 's Holiday," she said, "But I'm not really much of a singer or a dancer."

"We can sell our bodies for prostitution or something," I joked, and we both laughed it out like our problem wasn't a big deal.

We got off at the last stop and managed to use whatever's left of our money to buy some sandwiches. We found ourselves walking at a relaxed pace to a train station, saying nothing as both our mouths were filled with grub.

"I don't think that's gonna last," I said with one final gulp of my sandwich. "Let's face it sweetie, we need some cash."

"As long as we don't steal from anyone," she replied, wiping her lips with a handkerchief. I noticed that she missed a spot by the corner of her lips, so I wiped it clean with a finger, although part of me thought about using my own tongue. "I would've slapped you if you tried," she smirked, once again reading my mind.

"Sweetie," I replied with a grin, "It would still be worth it if you did."

* * *

Although it didn't count as stealing, I was still against the idea that Oscar suggested. He wanted me to use some of my telekinesis (or TK as he like to say it), and help him get some coins from a nearby fountain.

"We don't have much of a choice," he replied, "Or I could always find someone who'll pay you for a strip tease…"

"You wouldn't," I answered, a little pissed at how inappropriate his ideas always seem to be. "And besides, you're the only person around who's crazy enough to pay for something like that."

"Fine,do whatever you want," He said, rolling up his sleeves as he sat by the fountain. He looked around to check if anyone was watching. I stood around next to him as he told me to 'keep watch'.

I looked around, enjoying the newfound freedom and feeling of safety. I knew it wouldn't last, so I tried to enjoy the small peace we had. The park around the fountain was very quiet, with only a few people jogging around and feeding pigeons. I closed my eyes and felt the wind on my skin, the fleeting breeze felt gentle on my face. I was so at peace that I didn't feel the impending doom that was coming my way.

"Watch out!" My eyes opened with a jolt, but I turned around too late to avoid the huge creature that was about to bump me.

I fell inside the fountain butt-first, but the water was deep enough to soak me all over. I sat down on the cold water, looking face-to-face with a huge Saint Bernard wading in the water with me. We both smelled like wet dog and I struggled to stand up.

"What the heck happened?!" Oscar asked as he held out a hand. I took it,stood up, and explained that the large dog must have pushed me in the water.

"I'm so so sorry," A young voice spoke up behind the dog. Oscar and I looked to see a girl about my age holding on to a broken leash, "He was too strong, and the leash snapped."

I felt Oscar's brain go active with an '_Oh snap! She's a cutie_' thought, and I punched him lightly on the thigh to keep him behaved. But he's right though, she's quite adorable, although a part of me was wondering why she was never part of any of my premonitions like I did with Dr. Terry. With Dr. Terry and SENGA, just like with the premonitions I used to have, it felt destined, even though they might need a little push.

As I remembered Dr. Terry and SENGA, I hoped that they still managed to meet each other as they were 'destined' to. I felt that we should've helped him, but we never got around to doing that. I wonder if something was wrong with some of my abilities? It was usually so easy to know what the '_right_' or 'destined' course of action was. Lately, I haven't been getting those; they seem to have become as absent as the blue butterfly.

Anyway, back to this girl. She looked slightly taller than me, with red bob-cut hair. She had freckles that almost covered ¼ of her pale-skinned face. I read the thought '_ginger_' and '_redhead_' from Oscar and wondered what he meant. She was pretty, that much was for sure, and she wore and adorable but conspicuously short dress. I mean, it was so short it almost showed her underwear. No wonder Oscar looked so alive.

"I'm Hannah," she said with a guilt-ridden face, "I really am sorry about McGuyver."

"It's alright," Oscar replied with a grin, "It wasn't your fault."

"Well, I'm all wet, so it's not really alright." I spoke up, a little pissed off but I don't think it was because of the accident. "And what kind of name is McGuyver, anyway?"

"You're one to talk," Oscar snickered, "Bo."

Hannah was already able to use a back-up leash on McGuyver, and Oscar had to help her get the wet dog out of the fountain.

"You can get changed at my place," Hannah said with a shy smile, "I could lend you some of my clothes."

Before I could even actually think about it, Oscar agreed for me, and I guess I don't have much choice. I didn't want to get sick. I nodded, and all Oscar said was

"Awesome."

* * *

Hannah's apartment was considerably above average, for a cute little sweetheart who walks dogs as a sideline. Although part of me wondered why she thought she'd be able to handle walking a dog almost twice her size. I realized that she must be in real need of money when she told us that she had no parents and the only reason she can still live in their apartment is because the landlady had a soft spot for her. Having no problems with rent or electricity and other utilities, the only thing she needed was to have money for basic necessities like food.

"Must be rough, huh?" Bo asked, making sure not to get the floor wet with her dripping clothes, "Losing your parents?"

"It's not so bad when you get used to it, I guess," Hannah replied, then looked outside the window, where many homeless people are making their way through the streets. "Better than not having them in the first place."

Bo was suddenly looking down with a painful look in her eyes. I didn't know much about her, and Winter didn't tell me much, but could it be that she never got to know her parents?

"Um, about the clothes," Bo looked up again, her voice a little weak, "I hope you don't mind."

"It's my fault in the first place, so it's ok."

They smiled at each other awkwardly, and Hannah pointed Bo to the closet by her bedroom.

"Pick whatever you want," Hannah said, "Just please not the pink ones. Go ahead while I return McGuyver to my neighbor."

Bo nodded with another shy smile and I accompanied her to the room.

"You don't have to be here in the room,you know," Bo said while browsing through Hannah's clothes. "I can get cleaned up on my own, I'm 10."

"It's my job to look after you, so I'm with you through every boring part of your life from now on." I replied, feeling a little smug with the way I sounded noble. "Besides, I kinda wanna see you naked." Crap, I just ruined my awesomeness.

"I know," she replied with an exhausted sigh. "It's just that you look more…interested in Hannah. You should hang out with her before we leave."

Woah, does she come off as jealous or what?

"It's not like that," I replied, trying to be careful. I've never experienced this kind of problem before. "She's cute and all that. But you're… something else."

I was too serious with trying to not piss her off that I barely noticed that she had already taken her wet clothes off. With her back to me, I was given a good look at her completely bare body. Well, just the back side, but still. I had to bite down my hand to prevent me from screaming , '_OH GOD WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS_?'

"w-Wow," I stuttered, and had to clear my throat, "um, I mean, you look good. Not that you don't look good with clothes on it'sjust that-"

"Calm down," she giggled, putting on some white leggings before turning to face me, "I don't see the big deal. I've got nothing interesting for you, I'm not even getting boobs yet, and yet…"

Let me just clarify that I am nothing compared to whatever criminals you hear in the news, I just really like kids. But Bo's not just any kid, she's…awesome. And I'll be honest, I find her kinda hot. And now she's facing me wearing only those white leggings that were unsurprisingly tight since Hannah seems skinnier. I don't need to describe anything, but if there was anything left of my sanity, it was gone by now.

"You're a really weird guy, you know that?" She said as she put on a navy blue camisole, which strangely reached only above her belly button. The neck-line was also incredibly low and loose to the point that any small movement would probably give people around Bo a peek at her raisins. "What's with this shirt?"

"Woah!" I replied with sincere astonishment, "Even I wouldn't make you wear something that slutty."

"A lot of her shirts are like this," Bo replied, trying to look for other clothes, most of the pieces of clothing in the closet were equally skimpy to what Bo was currently wearing. I'm pretty sure we even found a g-string or thong in the closet. Each piece of clothing Bo finds makes me more and more suspicious of Hannah. She's skinny, but even she's not that different from Bo's body structure. Her clothes were either too tight or too loose.

"Just wear it for now," I said, still worried that Hannah might be what I thought she might be, "Once your clothes dry you change back as soon as possible."

"That's the most normal and un-perverted thing you said today." She replied with a grin, so I grinned back.

"Let's just hope Hannah's not some kind of prostitute or something."

* * *

But as it turns out that's exactly what she was. When she came back she was with some skinny and pimp-ish looking dude,with a hairstyle so bountiful and wavy that I almost forgot that we might be in trouble.

Hannah explained that the whole dog-fountain-accident thing was actually a set-up to get Bo in her apartment. Why? So this guy(most probably a pimp) can 'check her out' and possibly recruit her for his nightclub.

"We're starting to run out of ladies like you," he said with a smooth but suspicious voice, "What with the aging population and all."

Bo and I just stared at the man, who introduced himself as Cesar Flow. I felt the little girl beside me grasp my hand tightly, and I knew right then and there that she read something from Cesar that made her scared.

Problem was, I'm scared too.

"Look," I managed to speak up without stuttering, "She's clearly not interested-"

"I'll pay you," he replied looking determined, "And with a face like that you'll get lots of tips."

"No.", Bo said, her voice sounding weak. She looked up at me with clear fear in her eyes,making me more nervous, "Let's go. Please."

The two of us started walking towards the door, Bo holding on to my arm like she was afraid to be taken. I looked at Hannah with a confused feeling of anger and forgiveness, I was pretty sure she didn't want to do this. She couldn't even look at me straight in the eye, but she mouthed something that looked like '_I'm sorry_'.

"Whoops, I forgot to make something clear," Cesar said from behind me, and grabbed my shoulder with a grip so tight I almost shrieked. "It wasn't really a request."

"Bo," I said,my voice shaky. I forced her to let go of my arm, so I could get this asshole's grip off my shoulder. "Run!"

Bo sprinted for the door, while I turned to get Cesar's hand off me. He let go of me,and without thinking I punched him on the face. I felt my knuckles connect with his nose and heard a small crunch as my blow caused him to step back. When he looked up, there was a smear of blood on his face and a look of rage that could instill fear on the devil himself.

"Oscar!" I heard Bo scream and looked to see two large guys in bouncer outfits grabbing for her.

I ran towards her, knowing that I don't stand a chance against two muscular punks. I couldn't tell if it was adrenaline, but all of a sudden everything in the room felt like it was shaking. Like some poltergeist decided to crash the party, I watched as the windows exploded to tiny pieces. The concrete from the ceiling started to crack, and loads of cockroaches crawled inside the room like some kind of horror movie.

The roaches attacked the bouncers, but instead of running past them Bo ran to Hannah.

"Come with us," Bo asked,holding Hannah's hand, both of them teary eyed, "You don't have to do anything for them anymore."

Hannah was speechless, but I could see it in her eyes that she was merely a victim as well, having no choice but to do some man's dirty work. I ran towards them and took both Bo and Hannah's hands, but Hannah wouldn't budge when I tried to get her out.

"I…" She said, tears streaming down her young yet strained face, "I can't. They have my sister."

"We can help-" Bo started but I couldn't risk her any further,so I carried her in my arms and ran like hell outside.

Once outside, I sprinted towards the most populated area I could see, knowing that Cesar wouldn't risk taking a little girl in a very public place.

A lot of people stared at the man who carried a kid, both looking like they were being chased by monsters. I sat her down the nearest bench I could see, and we became incognito again, '_just another day in the city'_ they must've thought.

"Well," I panted, nearly coughing from the tiring run, "That was weird. On so many levels."

"We need to help her," Bo replied, she was starting to calm down. As inappropriate as it may seem at the moment I couldn't help but admire how her smooth skin glistened with sweat, and how the shirt she was wearing left little to the imagination. And to think that this beautiful girl I was with was almost taken and sold into doing god knows what; it made my head ache knowing that I barely managed to keep her safe.

I plopped down on the bench with a tired sigh, thinking about whether we should help Hannah or just hightail it to the next hideout. It was bad enough that Skouras' people were after Bo, we shouldn't risk getting into any more trouble.

"Please," she said looking into my eyes, perhaps knowing that I'll never be able to say no to her. "You said you loved kids, and that you believe that you're not like that guy who tried to take me. This is how you can prove it."

I looked at her. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Isn't this what you want? A chance to be a kid's hero?" she continued with her hand on mine, "It's time to be Hannah's hero… and mine."

Before I could say anything else, I felt my phone(given by Winter for emergency calls) vibrate, and answered. I heard Channing's voice asking "Where the hell are you?!" , and all of a sudden I thought I might have a plan.

I took a deep breath, and spoke up.

"Channing?" I asked the lady on the other side of the line, "I need your help."

"Why?" She asked,sounding less annoyed and more worried.

"I'm going to kick some ass."


	3. Chapter 3: Go Against The Flow

Chapter 3: Go Against The Flow

"Hey Bo," Oscar spoke up as we waited for Channing, "You ever get the feeling that somewhere far away an aspiring author makes a crappy pun for a chapter title?"

"What the heck kind of feeling is that?" I replied, thinking that he's probably just bored and couldn't say anything else to pass the time. After calling Channing for help, Oscar told me that his plan was to have Channing accompany him so he could rescue Hannah and anyone else Cesar Flow forced to work for him.

"A weirdly awesome one," he absentmindedly answered, looking left and right for our female friend. We probably waited for a good half-hour before a black SUV pulled over across the street.

Channing stepped out and walked over to us, looking a little annoyed at Oscar. She looked like she could punch someone any minute, and I read from the Oscar that it was exactly what he was hoping for. Deep inside, he knew…well he felt, that Channing was a lot tougher than she looks.

"What have you gotten yourself into now?!" Channing spoke in her _no-bullshit_(that's how Oscar put it) tone.

"It's a long story," Oscar replied with his own version of the _no-bullshit_ tone, which is barely different from his serious tone. He started walking towards the business district with a hurried pace, with me barely managing to keep up.

The skyscrapers loomed overhead, but we were aiming for the back alleys. I told Oscar about a back alley with a big and quite expensive looking door where two of the bouncers (that's the name Oscar uses for the big guys who tried to get me) worked. I read it from the guy who was closer to me at the time he tried to kidnap me, but the problem was I couldn't get a read on its exact address. So now we had to look for any back alley that looked just like the one I saw in the bouncer's head.

It took us a few hours, which gave Oscar enough time to explain to Channing what exactly we were dealing with.

"Wow, you're a lot more virtuous than you look," she said with a grin. Oscar and I both smiled at her, surprised that she was capable of humor.

When we finally found the back alley we were looking for, it was nearly evening. We saw a bunch of other "patrons" entering the door I saw. Dancing music seeped through the walls, and I wondered what kind of dances Hannah would be doing in that place. I felt a shiver as I remembered the clothes she had in her closet, partnered with a club like that, and the music… I wondered what kind of performance she would be putting, and I dreaded the idea.

"Stay back, Bo," Oscar said quietly as we looked at the entrance from afar. The bouncers didn't look like the ones we had met in Hannah's apartment, but I doubt they would let us in anyway. This is probably some kind of 'invitation only' kind of place, since it served customers with an uncommon vice. "Maybe I can convince them to let me in."

"And me?" Channing asked, "How are you gonna convince them about me? I'm not pretending to be one of those sick freaks or anything even close to that."

"You could be my pretend date?" Oscar replied with a shrug that was so childish it made him look cute.

"Then what about Bo? We can't leave her here."

"Alright, I've got a better plan," Oscar sighed, but grinned at me. "Just follow me, both of you."

We walked with him towards the entrance, the bouncers eyeing us cautiously. Halfway to the door, Oscar put his hand by my shoulder and held me close. It was so sudden, I didn't bother doing anything about it. I saw him do the same with Channing, and the murderous look on her face was priceless.

"Evening gentlemen," Oscar said in his best suave voice, which wasn't much different from his annoying and probably inaccurate British accent impression. "You blokes allow guys with two dates don't _cha?_"

The two knuckleheads looked at each other, one raising his eyebrow.

"Sorry sir," the guy on the left said. "Invited only."

"Yeah," the other one followed up, "And if you do ever get invited, don't bring them. The kid's gonna get flocked like shit is to flies. The other one's probably gonna get completely ignored, besides the fact that she's too old for most of the people here's taste, and she looks like a guy."

I felt Oscar's hand tighten on my shoulder, and felt a wave of thought that sounded like '_kick his balls_' or something like that. I looked at him and he gave me a grin that made me know exactly what to do.

I swung my leg as fast and as strong as I could, aiming for the crotch of the bouncer standing in front of me. I couldn't tell if something squished or crunched as my foot collided with his family jewels.

The bouncer (I'll call him bouncer#1) keeled over clutching his manhood as if it was the most important thing in the world. Bouncer#2 was so surprised with what I did that he didn't see Channing's fist going for his gut. In less than 3 seconds, Bouncer 1 and 2 were both on their knees. Channing and Oscar kicked both bouncers on the face and knocked them out, looking practically synchronized as if they were in a movie.

"I may look like a guy," Channing remarked, "But at least I hit better than one."

* * *

Hoping both bouncers stay knocked out for long, Channing, Bo, and I went inside the club. Thankfully, no one seemed to have noticed that we forced our way in. I kept my eyes peeled for Hannah or Cesar, trying my best not to be distracted by the scantily-clad preteens dancing on stage.

The nightclub itself looked practically average, with the velvet-ish wallpaper and black shiny tiles. The tables were all set around a slightly large 'center stage', one which sported a polished metallic pole. On said pole, a girl who looked around 13 was doing a stereotypical striptease partnered with a less stereotypical pole dancing. 'Back-up dancers', some who look like they may still have baby teeth, did their stuff near the back of the stage, clearly showing that the girl on the pole was tonight's star.

"What kind of sick place is this?" Channing spoke up.

"Oh this?" I replied, trying to act unaffected, "This is nothing compared to what you can find if you lurk around the deep web."

"Ugh!" Bo suddenly pulled my arm, "Don't visualize it!"

I snickered, noting how her powers could be a hassle, and we kept walking around this almost normal looking nightclub. As the next background song played (Chandelier by SIA), we saw what looked like the main admin's office after a couple of 'private show' rooms.

_But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

We inched closer to the door, deep inside I was hoping they weren't waiting for us with guns in their hands. I knew that deep inside me I was capable of fighting, but I was no action hero so getting shot would most probably get me killed. I held the cold steel of the doorknob with one hand, taking deep breaths and praying to God not to let me get shot, and give me the strength and power to keep this little psychic girl safe.

_Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes_

_Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

I turned the knob and pushed the door open. I wanted to close my eyes and just get it over with, but I managed to put on my best poker face and act like I didn't care if I was dead in the next second. I was intensely scared, but somehow feeling Bo standing behind me gave me an irrational yet hopeful kind of bravery.

I went inside, Channing and Bo following suite. Cesar was sitting behind his desk on a big leather swivel chair. He had Hannah sitting on his lap, and part of me hoped that was all she was doing, with the young girl looking like she's been bawling all day. Her adorable face was flushed and tear-stricken, with the only red part of her face being her eyes.

Thinking fast, I made sure that I was aware of everything and everyone in the room. The same two other bouncers that we met in Hannah's place were on each side of the room, the one on the right holding the hand of another girl. I assumed she was at least 6 years old, and looked like she had no idea about what's going on. She must be the sister Hannah was talking about.

The room wasn't that large, just the usual boss office you see in those action movies. The only difference was this one had photos of their employees framed and hung all over one side of the wall, like it was some kind of altar. Most of the faces showed forced smiles.

I didn't see anyone holding a gun, but I made sure not to let my guard down. There was a pink lava lamp on Cesar's desk; it was the only thing adorning his table. I wondered if he had a gun in its drawers, and shivered at the thought of the cliché where he might take the gun out and shoot me dead.

"Welcome to my club," the pimp spoke up, motioning Hannah to get off, and stood up, "I forgot to give you your invitation."

"I'm surprised you managed to keep the place from being raided," I said with my calmest voice possible, inching carefully closer to the desk. As I walked closer, so did one of the big guys. I kept my eye on Cesar but made sure that I had enough space from one of the bouncers. "You got friends in high places?"

"Don't we all?"

I saw Bo run up to Hannah in the corner of my eye, and tried to send a mental message to Bo so she could get Hannah and her sister out of here. Maybe Channing can take care of the guy who has Hannah's sister, I thought, but that would still leave two dangerous assholes to me. Could I take them both on?

Probably not, but it's worth a shot.

Outside I could hear the song change to Katy Perry's Dark Horse, and part of me wanted to chuckle about how that could be a good background music for the fight I' about to get into.

"You know why I'm here right?" I asked, leaning down on the desk.

"To donate that beautiful girlfriend of yours?" Cesar replied nonchalantly.

_Make me your Aphrodite_

"I'm taking Hannah and the other girls." I replied matter-of-factly. This must be how Batman and other vigilantes feel, I thought, having the chance to save the things that matter to you. Provided you don't get brutally killed.

"I saw what you did to my bouncers outside," he replied, and his eyes motioned to a CCTV monitor on a wall beside us. "Do you really think you stand a chance against two big guys, and a guy like me?"

_Make me your one and only_

"You mean two wrestlers and a douchebag?"

"Two skilled security personnel and one professionaly trained bad-ass." He replied with a voice that sounded both suave and slightly gay. "And you? A hopeless romantic of a pedophile, a hot chick, and a not so hot chick?"

"How about a twisted idealist, a girl willing to go Carrie on your ass, and an awesome lady who deserves to be a G.I. Joe?"

"Whatever," he scoffed, "Either way, you and that lady are dead meat. On the other hand, that little girl will be some other kind of meat." He chuckled as if his joke was actually funny, "Guys," he turned his back to me, "take care of them."

_But don't make me your enemy_

The guy closer to me started moving to attack me, but I before he could get close to actually hit me, I took the lava lamp and threw it at his face.

Bullseye! The lamp shattered and my current enemy flinched as shards of glass dug in his ooze-covered skin.

_your enemy_

I saw Channing beating the shit out of the other guy, with Hannah's sister safe with her and Bo. They were huddled on the other side of the room, hopefully far and safe from our fight.

_your enemy_

Before Mr. Lava-lamp-injury could recover, I picked up one of the small chairs nearby and swung it at him as if he was a piñata. It knocked him out, making me feel like they weren't exactly up to the task of keeping their boss safe.

I made another swing with my chair-weapon, aiming for Cesar. My chair hit something, but I gasped when I saw that he caught my weapon mid-swing, grinning as if he was some kind of villain. Then again, I guess he was.

He yanked the chair out of my hand and threw aside, then brought up a kick aimed for my gut. I parried his kick with a swing of my hand, wincing at how strong his hit was. Before I could get any closer to him, he managed to punch my face twice, his hands moving fast and painfully furious. I took a few steps back to re-orient myself, and saw that he was about to attack me again.

Right hook. Blocked with left arm.

Counterattack with feint punch for the head. He took the bait, and ducked to dodge a false swipe. It was too late for him to see my knee going for his face. I felt his nose break and he reeled back, blood dripping down to his chin.

"I came out to have a good time," I managed to joke, proud that I somehow managed to make my enemy bleed, "and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now."

Cesar didn't seem to appreciate my joke, but instead pulled what looked like a 9mm handgun. He had a blood-stained smile on his face, and looked in my eyes in a way that I know he's not afraid to pull the trigger.

"Oscar, watch out!" Bo screamed just as a sudden flash emitted from the pistol's barrel.

Everything seemed to have been frozen in time as I heard the painful bang I used to only hear in movies. I managed to keep my eyes open, and it felt like the world has stopped. The bullet was floating in mid-air, carried only by barely visible ripples of air current, travelling slowly towards me. I couldn't move, and all I could do was watch that small piece of metal make its way to my body.

I looked around, and everyone looked like they were more frozen in place than I was. I expected Bo to have some kind of warshock look on her face, but instead her beautiful face was filled with a look of determination. It took me a while to realize, but perhaps what I was feeling wasn't just pure adrenaline, it was also Bo's powers doing God knows what.

The bullet was still inching closer to me, but the closer it got the more I noticed some kind of force field materializing in front of me. It was very transparent, like a thin film of water barely noticeable if not for the small ripples radiating around it.

_So you wanna play with magic?_

The bullet collided with the force field right before my eyes. At first, it looked like the thin film of transparent barrier was going to break, like plastic reaching its stretching limit. But right when I thought the bullet would pierce through, the force field rebounded like rubber.

_Boy you should know what you're falling for_

The bullet ricocheted off the invisible barrier and bounced around the room. As if by some comical act of God, the bullet reached its final destination in the form of Cesar's left knee. A surprised groan combined with a shriek escaped his mouth, and the douchebag fell down on his side. His tiled office floor started getting smeared with blood from his gunshot wound, and he looked at Bo with such contempt as he held his shattered knee.

To my surprise, Bo looked concerned, as if she didn't exactly want to hurt him like that. Part of me wanted to believe that the whole knee shot thing was an accident, but something inside me said that Bo must've subconsciously controlled the bullet to wound him. I could see that she was slightly satisfied to see Cesar bleeding out on the floor.

"We're freeing the other girls," Bo said, managing to act calm as she talked to the man who tried to abduct her the other day. "And you're business is as gone as you're knee."

"Who…" Cesar managed to say through gritted teeth. "…are you?"

"She's an angel," I said in my best bad-ass tone, "and I'm her devil. As long as we're together…"

I looked at Bo, she was receiving hugs from the girls we just saved, she looked back at me and smiled. She had this beautiful shine in her eyes, and even after all the beating up I've had a while ago, I felt a strange sense of bliss. Ever since I became a child lover, I though simply having a little girl to love was enough… but Bo wasn't just another little girl, and even if I had loved her then, I don't think it would be enough.

"…we'll be fine."

Even when I thought of Skouras, and the possibility that he has a lot of people looking for us, some intent on getting rid of anyone who gets in their way, that thought was the one thing I believed in.

We'll be fine.


End file.
